Nar Shaddaa
Nar Shaddaa was the largest moon of Nal Hutta. More commonly known as the Vertical City, the Smuggler's Moon and Little Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa was similar to Coruscant in that its surface was entirely overgrown with city sprawl since 24,500 BBY. But unlike Coruscant – which was only relatively dangerous on the lower levels of the world city – Nar Shaddaa was filthy, polluted, and infested with crime throughout. History Old Republic When the Hutts left their homeworld of Varl, they displaced the Evocii, native to Nal Hutta, to Nar Shaddaa in 25,000 BBY and immediately destroyed the remaining Evocii agriculture after the Evocii's eviction from their own homeworld. Eventually the moon was annexed by the Hutts, who started to force the Evocii into slave labor, building spaceports and docking bays across its surface, some stretching out into orbit. Although the moon's urbanized construction had just started, it quickly began to prosper, along with Nal Hutta. In 24,500 BBY the moon was completely urbanized, and the Evocii were finally free since their work was complete. It rivaled the galactic capital Coruscant as an important center of interstellar trade and continued to grow. Ancient refueling spires and loading docks reached out from the native soil and some built in the upper atmosphere. In between these ports, massive vertical cities grew. The urban areas on Nar Shaddaa were known as vertical cities since new layers of housing and entertainment buildings were built on top of older layers, like Coruscant and another urban world Taris. In 24,000 BBY when the trade lanes shifted, Nar Shaddaa and its planet became obsolete and were eventually abandoned by the Republic. It was also during this time that the Hutts relocated the Evocii in the undercity, since there was no longer any law enforcement by the Galactic Republic. The Evocii began to mutate into unwholesome savages due to various technologies practiced in the moon's undercity. However, the moon did not fall into disrepair entirely, since Nar Shaddaa and Nal Hutta allied itself with the Honorable Union of Desevro & Tion, thus some prosperity still remained. This new prosperity lasted all the way through the Tionese War, which lasted an entire century. After the end of the Tionese War around 23,900 BBY, Nar Shaddaa became a criminal haven and gained a reputation of being the center of illegal operations in the galaxy, earning the moniker "The Smugglers' Moon". While much of Coruscant was filled with gleaming apartments and well-maintained skywalks, the entire moon that was Nar Shaddaa was dominated by decaying urban landscape and congested, polluted cities. Now distant from most galactic trade centers, the moon was allowed to run its own affairs with little outside interference. The moon was protected by planetary shields. Anything illegal elsewhere could be bought and sold on Nar Shaddaa, and many young smugglers, pirates and criminals started their careers on the Smugglers' Moon. Various sections of Nar Shaddaa were controlled by the Hutts and other criminal organizations. Sections of the urbanized moon's vertical city included the Duros sector and the Corellian sector, which contained three bars popular with bounty hunters — the Burning Deck, the Slag Pit, and the Meltdown Café – as well as another corner tavern called the Orange Lady. In 3,951 BBY, the moon was visited by the Jedi Exile in her search for Zez-Kai Ell, a Jedi Master who cast her out of the Jedi Order. After the Jedi Civil War ended, Nar Shaddaa became swarmed by thousands – if not millions – of refugees from destroyed worlds across the Galaxy, and still more ex-soldiers from both sides in the conflict choking up its spaces looking for work and / or new homes. Its refugee sector was one of the most crowded in the entire galaxy, and tightly controlled by the Exchange. The Exchange was exploiting the refugees to lure any remaining Jedi into their hands. The Exile did many things to hurt the Exchange – including killing Visquis, one of their criminal bosses – and eventually got captured by G0-T0. But her companions rescued her and they succeeded in destroying G0-T0's yacht, the Visionary, destabilizing the Exchange and other criminal organizations throughout the entire sector for many years. Around 1,002 BBY, the Brotherhood of Darkness operated a Sith academy on the world that specialized in the training of Sith Assassins. In 1,000 BBY, after the Battle of Ruusan, Set Harth and Bal Serinus dueled on the moon, but were both imprisoned by a Hutt crimelord. Before her death in 32 BBY at the hands of Darth Maul, native-born Pa'lowick Aneesa Dym and her ship the Dusty Duck called the Smugglers' Moon home. In 28 BBY, the Colicoids took over the spice processing on Nar Shaddaa. Han Solo spent part of his early career as a smuggler on Nar Shaddaa. There, he learned the tricks of the smuggling trade from some of the galaxy's best smugglers such as Salla Zend, Shug Ninx and Roa. He had an apartment on the Smugglers' Moon, which was maintained by his old house-keeping droid ZeeZee, but after he decided to leave the moon for the Corporate Sector, it was left unused. Galactic Civil War During the Galactic Civil War, Nar Shaddaa was left relavtively untouched by either the Empire or the Rebel Alliance. With the Empire managing to push the Rebellion into the Outer Rim following the Battle of Yavin, the Imperials tried to get a foot hold in Huttese Space. Managing to place an Imperial Base within the Corellian Sector, it's influence over the planet was relatively minimal. During a plot to destabilise the Desilijic Criminal Empire, Gardulla the Younger began to plant various moles within Jabba Desilijic Tiure's organisation. Rebel agent Kyle Katarn traveled to Nar Shaddaa in order to find Imperial navigational charts related to the Dark Trooper Project; the Imperials had already put a bounty on his head which resulted in a skirmish in the streets. Alliance Operatives also managed to bring the Smugglers Alliance and Hutt Empire into direct conflict with an Imperial Fleet above Nar Shaddaa. Since then the Smuggler's Moon has remained from any official Imperial Moves, however Imperial Operatives and Dead Hand have taken control of the Kessel Mines and use Nar Shaddaa as a port. Foot Note This location is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the locations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Locations